Summer Arrangments
by liveonnoevil
Summary: I Changed Some Things, as one person noted. Because it's just a story, It's not like i took this from some Episode of YuGiOh!rnUnfinished. But it's about this girl, Ashiloia, who is the twin sister of Seto Kaiba. She's in love with Tristan Taylor. When sh


"I can't. Don't you see?" Ashiloia said aloud. She paced the dark room slowly.

"No, I don't see, Hikari. Why can't you just tell him you love him?" Verona, Shiloia's Yami, responded. She was in her physical form outside of Ashiloia's ring, a golden band upon her finger.

Verona looked like an exact replica of Ashiloia. Same hip-length brunette hair. Same blue eyes. Same paled skin and skinny body.

Ashiloia continued to pace. She had her brunette hair tied back in a pony tail. "But...I don't even know if he loves me!" She argued.

"How will you know if you don't tell him." Verona pointed out. She watched Ashiloia pacing from where she sat on the bed. "And will you Stop pacing! You making me dizzy." She pleaded.

"Alright alright.." Ashiloia said, ceasing her pacing.

Verona was about to suggest soemthing when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" came Seto's voice.

"Hold On!" Ashiloia called, waiting until there was no trace of Verona. Once Verona was back in the ring Ashiloia called, "Alright."

Seto stepped in. He looked identical to Ashiloia , except shorter hair. "Who were you talking to?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"No one...Just myself..." Ashiloia told him, smiling slightly.

"I thought i hear someone else in here..." Seto shrugged it off, "Anyway, you should get some rest. It's late." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently then turned and started out of the room.

"Err....Seto." Ashiloia said, stopping him before he left.

Seto turned, stopped in the doorway, and said, "Yeah?"

"Do...You mind if i go to someones house tommoror? A friends...house?" Ashiloia asked, hopefully.

Seto genuinely smiled to her. "That's fine." He said, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ashiloia climbed into bed and stared at the wall until she drifeted to sleep.

Ashiloia was woken the next morning by the sunlight that flooded through the window. She sat up a bit and stretched. She DID remember what she was going to do today. She let herself fully awaken before she reached for the phone and dialed Tristan's number then waited for an answer.

"Hello, Taylor residence." came a woman's voice, Tristan's mother, Kaira.

"Hi, is Tristan there?" Ashiloia asked, hoping he was.

"He is. May I ask who's calling?" Kaira asked.

"It's Ashi." Ashiloia answered. She knew Tristan's mother would knwo who it was.

"Oh hello dear. Just a minute, let me get him for you." Kaira said in a sweet way.

In the background Ashiloia could hear Kaira call Tristan to the phone and tell him who it was.

"Hey Ashi," Tristan's voice came on, "What's up?"

"Not much," Ashiloia answered, "Hey Tris', I was wondering...Woudl you mind if I dropped by today?"

"Sure. I'll be here. Joey's coming over in a few minutes, hope you don't mind." Tristan said.

"Not a problem," Ashiloia said happily, "I'll be over soon k?"

"Alright see you soon." Tristan replied.

Then they both hung up.

Ashiloia dropped the phone beside her then jumped off the bed and wlaked to her closet. She dressed into a pair of tight navy blue pants and a tight white shirt, which was sleevless. She walked into her personal bathroom, brushed her teether quickly, brushed her hair and took it down then almost ran out of her room and to the front door.

"Try to be back **Before** midnight." came Seto's voice from behind her.

Ashiloia turned to him.

"Want a ride?" Seto offered.

"Sure," Ashiloia answered, smiling. She opened the door and followed Seto out to his car.

Once they were in the car, a black convertible sports car, Seto asked, "Where to?"

"Erm......Tristan's." Ashiloia answered shyly.

Seto looked to her, a bit shocked but drove her to the Taylor's home.

"I'll be home around nine or ten this evening." Ashiloia told her brother before she got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Seto just nodded and drove away.

Ashiloia knocked and waited patiently. "I got it," She heard Tristan's voice as the door opened.

"Hey," Ashiloia greeted him whence the door was open and Tristan' stood in the doorway.

"Oh hey." Tristan said, smiling a bit. He stepped aside, letting her in. "Joey's already here." He told her, shutting the door behind her, "He's out back, c'mon." He walked out to the backyard, Ashiloia following.

"Hey Ashi!" Joey greeted her, walking over to them.

Tristan's dog, Roy, came bounding over to them, followed, at a walk, by Joey.

Ashiloia smiled, "Hey," she greeted him.

Ashiloia stayed with Tristan, and Joey, all day. She left just after Joey had. "See you later Tris'." She said, walking down the sidewalk. She looked at her watch. "No way!" She said aloud then started running down the sidewalk. It was already eleven at night. She stopped at the front door of her home and slipped in quietly.

"About time you got back," came Seto's voice from the main room.

Ashiloia closed her eyes a moment then walked into the room. "Sorry," She apologized to her brother, "We were distracted by this game we were playing to notice the time."

"Be more watchful next time," Seto said, looking to her.

"What're you doing?" Ashiloia asked, looking over Seto's shoulder at the paper he held.

Seto sighed then said, "It's nothing." He set the paper on the coffe table and looked to her.

Ashiloia reached out and picked up the paper. Her eyes widened slightly and she said, "This guy's still alive!" She asked in amazement, "A ball?" she asked, looking to Seto.

"Yeah..." Seto muttered, standing and moving away.

"Are you going to go?" Ashiloia asked, looking up to Seto.

"No....It's for you anyway." Seto said, looking over his shoulder at her.

Ashiloia looked back down at the at the paper, sure enough she saw her name printed. "Why me? I've never even Met the guy!" She said, looking back up to Seto. She watched him a moment then asked, "Where....is he...anyway?"

"England. Get some rest...You should leave in the morning." Seto said, leaving her alone in the room.

Ashiloia sighed, sitting in the chair Seto had occupied just moments before. "Bring a guest?" She said aloud, reading that in the letter. She thought a moment then picked up the phone and dialed in a friends number, Tristan's.

"Hello?" Tristan's voice answered.

"Tris'?" She asked.

"Yeah, is that you Ashi?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. I had a question for you." Ashiloia said.

"What is it? Something..wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Not entirely....Uhm...what would you say...If I asked you with me to England in the morning?" Ashiloia asked, just getting it out. She hoped he would say 'yes' but...That was more of a miracle than anything else.

"In the morning?" Tristan repeated, "Sure...I guess."

Ashiloia let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Should I just come over tonight?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, If you want to." Ashiloia said, at least happy he would come with her.

"Be over in a few minutes, k?" Tristan then asked.

"Alright." Ashiloia answered, then they both hung up. She dropped the phone on the floor and looked back to the paper she still held.

Verona came out of Ashiloia's ring at that moment. "What does this man want now?" She asked.

"I don't know. But Seto was really upset just about this letter." Ashiloia answered then said, "You better not stay out long. Tristan's on his way over."

"I won't don't worry Hikari." Verona said, smiling to Ashiloia, "Just be careful, alright?"

"With which one?" Ashiloia asked sarcastically.

"You know who I mean," Verona said, before dissappearing back into Ashiloia's ring as the front door opened.

Ashiloia looked and saw Tristan. "Yeah c'mon in." She said sarcstically, standing and walking over to him.

"Hey," Tristan said, "May I ask why your going to England?" He aske,d shutting the door.

Ashiloia sighed. "Stepfather, guess I could call him, wants me to be part of some Ball he's throwing. Said I could bring a guest." She answered.

Tristan nodded. "So....Sleep anytime soon?" He asked, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah,"

"Spare room?"

"There aren't any.....That are empty of stuff of my brothers. You can have my room." Ashiloia offered, smiling.

"What about you?" Tristan asked.

"I can sleep on the couch." Ashiloia said, shrugging slightly.

"No. Why don't we....err...Just share?" Tristan suggested.

"Alright..." Ashiloia nodded then led him up to her room quietly. "Well, this is it." She said, shutting the door behind him, "It's not much. But make yourself comfortable." She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tristan looked around slightly then dropped his bag by the door and walked over to Ashiloia, standing in front of her.

Ashiloia looked up to him, smiling slightly.

Tristan then moved to sit beside her, looking into her shining blue eyes.  
Ashiloia sighed slightly and said, "We should get to sleep. Long day tommorro." She crawled up and laid on her side on the far side of the bed. Unintentionally, she almsot instantly fell asleep.

Tristan moved to lay behind her. He made sure she was asleep before slipping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, then also fell asleep.

In the morning Ashiloia was the first to wake. She was surprised to find the Tristan had his arms around her. She silently and slowly slid from the bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet then went into her personal bathroom. She turned on the shower and slipped out of her clothes from the previous day and stepped into the warm shower.

Tristan woke after half an hour. He sat up slowly in the bed and looked around, taking a moment to look around and remember where he was. Once he realized where he was he got out of the bed and looked around for Ashiloia.

"Good to see you awake," Ashiloia's voice came, from the bathroom.

Tristan walked toward the bathroom and leaned against the frame. "Why is it most girls feel the need to put makeup on?" He asked, watching as Ashiloia was putting some black eyeliner on thinly.

"Well, I don't usually wear any. But this guy, from what i've heard, is pretty formal. So i believe it would be Proper to do so." Ashiloia replied, finishing with the stuff and tossing it into a duffle bag that sat on the ground beside her. She turned and looked to him. She was wearing tight black pants and a tight black shirt, sleevless, with black skater shoes.

"You punk," Tristan said jokingly.

"Why thank you good sir." Ashiloia said formally, making a small curtsie. She smiled to him, straightening back up.

"Are you ready?" came Seto's voice from the door. He knocked slightly then opened the door and stepped in.

"Almost. Let me finish packing some things." Ashiloia said to her brother, picking up her duffle bag and moving past Tristan. She stopped at the bed, placing her bag on the edge.

Tristan leaned against turned, leaning against the frame.

Seto walked over to Ashiloia and handed her his cell phone. "Call when you get there, and if you need anything," He told her in a soft tone, ignoring that Tristan was there. He kissed Ashiloia's cheek slightly, "Come back as soon as you can. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that bastard could do to you." He said, stroking her hair softly then started for the door, "Meet you two down at the car." He called over his shoulder, leaving the two alone.

Ashiloia slipped the phone into her bag, zipped it closed, then looked to Tristan. "Do you have everything?" She asked, smiling.

Tristan nodded, "By the front door downstairs." He answered, walking toward her. He stopped a few steps from her.

Ashiloia slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "So.....you ready?" She asked with a sigh.

Tristan nodded.

"Let's do this.." Ashiloia said, walking out of the room, Tristan following.


End file.
